


The Hordes Of Hell

by lover_of_the_rain



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Azazel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hell on Earth, Identity Reveal, Lilim | Children of Lilith, Lilith the Possessive First Demon, Literal Hellfire, Lucifer aka Protective Step-Daddy, Lucifer's Army, M/M, Multi, The Anti-Christ? Whaaaattttt???, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_the_rain/pseuds/lover_of_the_rain
Summary: When Trixie goes missing, Lucifer calls upon the hordes of hell to find her. The little spawn reminds him of himself, after all.set after 3x17 if Lucifer kept his devil face/form





	1. I Need A Favor...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This isn't my first Lucifer fan-fiction, but it is my first published one! Bear with me, ok?
> 
> This happens after 3x17, when Lucifer said he'd made an awful mistake, but there's a catch! He never lost his Devil Face, though Chloe hasn't seen it yet!

Chloe brushed a hand through her hair. It was wild, unkempt, a testimony to her level of distraught. Lucifer wouldn't answer. She hadn't seen him in  _days._ Not since the Axara concert. She pulled out her phone again, though she knew it'd go to voice mail. All hope lost, she pressed the dial button. 

 

"Lucifer Morningstar-" the voicemail began, but she sighed and hung up before it could play all the way through. She'd heard it so many times, she could recite it by now, accent and all. Fuck him and his voicemail.

 

She thought again. She  _needed_ a  _favor._ Lucifer always made good on those, and right now, she really fucking needed one. 

With Trixie missing, and the precinct and FBI drawing dead ends, Lucifer seemed to be the only option. She'd been dreading the moment since he'd started ghosting her, but she fired up her car and pulled out of the driveway, one destination in mind. Lux.

 

As the car rumbled to a stop in front of the building, Chloe's heart raced, and her mind flooded with questions. 

 

Would Lucifer even be willing to help? He had never really been Trixie's fan, after all. He wouldn't even hug the 9-year-old. 

 

Chloe frowned at herself, the elevator bringing her to the bar. Empty. She pressed another button, and began the short ride to Lucifer's penthouse. Of course he'd help. For her, if nothing else.

 

Coming to a stop, the doors opened, and Chloe did a double take. 

 

It looked as if a hurricane had run through the place. The only thing remaining intact was Lucifer's piano. Pulling her gun from it's holster, she called out, "Lucifer! Lucifer?"

 

A chuckle sounded from the bedroom. Lucifer sounded on the verge of insanity, as if all hope had been thoroughly sucked out of his life. Sighing, Chloe put her gun up and cautiously crept into Lucifer's bedroom. He lay facing the wall, leaving his back bare for her to see. She took in a deep, surprised breath.

 

The scars he'd held were now bloody, reopened and swollen. Chloe flinched. That had to hurt. Badly.

 

Lucifer stood, turning to face her. His eyes were dull, sunken in, and his grin seemed very forced. "Lucifer, your back..."

 

He just grinned. "Yes, yes. I know. What do you want, Detective?" He asked, in the usual deflective Lucifer way.

 

Yes! Yes! Trixie... She'd come for Trixie...

 

"It's Trixie. She's gone."

 

"Gone?"

 

Chloe grimaced at the shock in Lucifer's voice.

 

"Yeah. Kidnapped. By who? I don't know. But she's gone, Lucifer, and I didn't know who else to turn to. Lucifer, I need a favor..."


	2. A Quick Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Maze take a trip downstairs.

Lucifer's eyes hardened. A growl sounded low in his throat, his eyes ripping off of her and to his own bed. He slammed his fist straight into his mattress, the cloth sizzling and singeing despite the fact that it shouldn't be possible. Chloe suppressed the urge to run, screaming. No wonder people were terrified of him. She wasn't even the cause of such a reaction. Unless, she was. Turning back to the god-given gift, Lucifer's eyes moved over her tenderly. "What on Earth makes you think I'd as for something in return? I do this of my own free will. Father damn me back to Hell, she reminds me of Samael!"

 

Chloe took a step back, touched and relieved, but also curious. "Samael?" She asked hesitantly.

 

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, yes. No matter, bigger things at hand, here. Trixie. Don't worry, Detective, I'll get her back. Mind making a call for me?"

 

Chloe gave him an confused look, before she glanced where he began pointing. Across the room, his cell phone lay shattered. Chloe's eyebrows raised, she turned to evaluate Lucifer. His eyes seemed to smoke, and his fist were balled next to his side. 

 

"Detective, I'd appreciate if you'd give me some time to, er, ready things. And tell Maze to meet me, of course. I'll need her help to control the Lilim..." The last sentence was mumbled, meant more for him than her, but she still asked about it, to which he spouted off something about the Devil's Army. However, if her little girl returned safe in her arms, she wasn't going to complain. She went outside, rested against the building, and made the call.

 

"Mazikeen Smith. Bounty Hunter."

 

"Maze, it's me. I need you."

 

Maze heard the pain in Chloe's voice, and she furrowed her brows. "Chloe? What's wrong? Do I need my knives?"

 

"No? Yes? I'm not sure. Trixie was kidnapped and-"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Lucifer said he'd help, but he needs you to help with the Lilim?" Once finished the request, Chloe stayed quiet. No answer came across the phone, and Chloe was woried Maze had hung up.

 

The so-called demon took a breath in. "The Lilim? Oh, _hell._ " Maze finally said, and Chloe let out a breath. "I'm coming, I'll be there in the morning. Chloe, if he's summoning the Lilim, I need you to stay at home." Chloe nodded, confused, before realizing Maze couldn't see her.

 

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, okay, I can do that."

 

Maze hung up, and Chloe went home with a horde of questions. What was Lucifer going to do? But back at the penthouse, Lucifer waited for Maze. She walked through the door, and Maze frowned at the Devil, who felt feathers sprouting back, hidden in the Infernal Realm.

 

"We're really going back?"

 

"Briefly, Maze. Trixie is gone, and I care about the little human."

 

Maze nodded, pleased with his answer. "Let's go, then, Lucifer."

 

In a flash, glowing, white wings spread across the penthouse. Lucifer held Maze, and took off into the Infernal Realm. They were there in no time, Maze staring, breath taken, at the barren 'scape ahead of them. Landing at Lucifer's castle, which paralleled Samiel's back in Heaven, Lucifer drew his wings in, putting Maze down and straightening his posture. His angelic facade melted, revealing his true form. 

 

The red flesh quivered at finally being in a place hot enough to keep it warm. Maze's face melted, too, until all that remained was the rotten flesh of her form. Her milky eyes glanced around quickly. There she was. Lilith, creeping up from the shadows. Lilith was the most human-looking demon there was. She'd originally been human, so her features looked more malnourished than sinnowy.

 

The First Demon smiled cruelly. "Hello, my Lord. Finally home?" Her words were short and clipped, her eyes trailing to Mazikeen, Satan's personal escort. Lucifer smiled.

 

"Briefly, Lilith, dear. I have a task for you and the Lilim, other than Mazikeen of course. Find the human child named Beatrice Decker. No harm shall come to her, hear?" His words were fairly light, but his tone suggested that if his wishes weren't followed...well, there would be Hell to pay.

 

Lilith's befuddled look mirrored her words. "The entire Lilim? For one human child?"

 

Lucifer's eyes burned, smoke melting into the scenery. "Dare you question me, Lilith? As I said, so shall it be done, dear. And, do consult me before making any decisions. I'll be in Los Angeles." His gaze threatening, and Maze's demon blades unhilted, Lilith nodded.

 

"As you say, Sire." With that, she disappeared into a puff of smoke, which trailed along an air tunnel, presumably to the Lilim. Finally. 

 

Lucifer's wings burst out, and they wasted no time in going back home. Only a few minutes after they landed, a knock came at the door.


	3. Accidents Happen

Once they landed, flying straight in through the balcony, Lucifer shook his wings. Grumbling, he realized they needed to be groomed soon. It was getting harder and harder to fly, especially with a passenger. Maze couldn't do it though, she was far too rough with him, and Amenadiel wasn't a prime choice, either. Perhaps Linda? No, he really didn't want to startle her. She would probably be affected by them, as most mortals are...

 

The elevator dinging brought him back to reality. Drawing his wings back to the Infernal Realm, where he kept them hidden, he smiled. "Ah, Lilith, you're he-" Chloe frowned, confused, and Lucifer stopped his sentence.

 

"Lilith? Who's that?"

 

"Detective, you mustn't be here. I don't want the Lilim anywhere near you." Lucifer said, but Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist, tears welling in her eyes.

 

"I miss her, Lucifer. I can't thank you enough for helping me, I just-"

 

The elevator opened again, revealing Lilith, luckily in a human form. The demon's brows furrowed when she saw some human leeching onto her Lord. She stepped forward, hand touching the hilt of her demon blade. A slow step forward, and Lilith grinned evilly. Lucifer held his hand out. "Not necessary, dear. She's with me."

 

Immediately, Lilith was interested. "Oh, I don't blame you, my Lord. She's gorgeous." Lilith replied, taking a step forward, and the predatory look in her eyes unsettled Chloe and angered Lucifer. Before his First Demon could take another step, Lucifer pulled himself from Chloe and stood in front of her, eyes flashing red briefly, before he growled lowly.

 

"Sorry, dear, I don't share this one." Lucifer stated, accentuating 'share', and Chloe was surprised to see Lilith take a step back, almost fearfully. God, Lucifer terrified even people he'd known for a while. She had to admit, Lucifer was one terrifying man. Although, she'd never really feared him. Only worried for him.

 

"Yes, my Lord." The woman bowed. "I just came to tell you the Lilim have spread themselves across the continent." She continued, and Chloe couldn't help herself. She had to know how deep Lucifer's hold ran.

 

"How many people are in the Lilim?" She blurted out. Lucifer stiffened, and Lilith's eyes grazed over her body in morbid curiosity. Chloe shuddered at the look, not quite enjoying it.

 

"Around some 12 million." Lilith answered, unfazed by the large number she'd uttered, as she would identify the weather, or point out the color of something. She took a step forward and lifted her nose, like a dog sniffing the air. "Wait. You are Beatrice Decker's bearer?" The woman asked quickly, head cocked to the side, and Chloe answered with a confused nod. "Don't worry, we'll find her. Our Lord commanded it, so it shall be done." Chloe suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. 12 million. That's a lot of people. Chloe sucked in a breath, realizing Lucifer must have extended all of his forces just to find Trixie.

 

"12 million?! How? And all for Trixie? Oh, Lucifer, how can I ever repay you!" Chloe cried, throwing her arms around Lucifer again. Tears welled up in her eyes once more. Lucifer smiled down at her mournfully. 

 

"I happen to like the little she-Devil." His eyes grew wide at what he'd said. His eyes flickered to Lilith's, and Chloe glanced too. Lilith stood like a deer in headlights. Realization flitted through her eyes. "Oh." The ragged, breathy word sprang from Lucifer's mouth. Chloe didn't have an inkling as to what was going on. It was like Lucifer and Lilith existed separate from her, in their own little world.

 

"My Lord? The girl? She... she's...?" Lilith took another step back, and Chloe untangled herself from Lucifer. Lucifer took a step forward and Lilith flinched. Lucifer tried to speak, but Lilith cut him off by doing some neither human nor Devil would have expected. She bowed to Chloe. "My Lady, I'll find our Princess." Lilith turned and left quickly, her hands shaking. Lilith's mind raced. If the child...

 

Chloe turned to face Lucifer, taking a few steps back. Princess? What the hell just happened. Fuck. That was Lilith? "What was that all about?"

 

Lucifer sighed, his face an unreadable storm of emotion. He took a deep breath, as if readying himself for something. Chloe's eyebrow pinched together, a dreadful feeling overcoming her. What was Lucifer so worried about? She didn't have to wait long, though, as Lucifer's next words sent a chill down her spine.

 

"I may have just accidentally named your spawn as the Heir of Hell."


	4. Lucifer, King of Hell

"What?!"

 

Lucifer pursed his lips. "Yes, she'll now be considered royalty to the entire Lilim..." He trailed off, thinking.

 

Chloe stiffened. Royalty? Could Lucifer be...royalty? It would explain everything. The money, the fancy clothes, being able to get away with basically everything. But he had just named her daughter as his heir? Without her permission, no less! Her tone heated and scolding, she walked two simple questions. "How? Why?!"

 

Lucifer glanced down, and his face betrayed his mixed emotions. "I'm the Devil, Chloe, and I called her little she-Devil. To Lilith, that's considered naming an heir. I mean, honestly, her own children are called the Lilim! By it was an accident, and as soon as they find the spawn, I promise that, if you still wish, I'll clear it all up!" Lucifer's words tumbled out, and Chloe nearly didn't catch it. He'd called her Chloe, which he only ever did if something was worrying him. And...

 

"Wait, the Lilim are Lilith's children? How? I mean, one person can't have 12 million kids!" Chloe exclaimed.

 

Lucifer tensed. "Ah, yes, that is true, but Lilith and her children aren't human. They are demons. Lilith is the First Demon, actually." He replied, taking Chloe's hand into his own. Her name again. This couldn't be good. He pushed for her to sit on the couch, him resting beside her. "Close your eyes, Chloe, please." And again.

 

She clenched her eyes shut, and suddenly heat emanated from Lucifer hands. Wait, were they ever so...rough?

 

"Chloe, open your eyes. And don't forget, I'd never hurt you. Ever." Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Nervousness glued her eyes shut, but she forced them open.

 

Her heart stilled, and suddenly her lungs forgot how to work. She couldn't find it in herself to move. The creature in front of her winced painfully. It looked...hurt. "Chloe?" That was Lucifer's voice. Coming from the creature. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, _God_.  
  


 

Everything clicked into place. Lucifer was, well, Lucifer. Which meant... God was Lucifer's father. Maze was a demon. Oh. There were 12 million demons looking for her daughter. 12 million and one, counting Maze. Oh, Go- goodness.  
  


 

Wait...Lucifer was probably waiting for her response. Or literally anything other than fear.  
  


 

Chloe went to lay a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, only to find that somehow, he wasn't there. Rather, he was standing on the balcony, still red and horrifying. It took a moment, but she realized he was yelling.  
  


 

"Was that your plan, Dad? Huh? Huh? Answer, you dickhead! Answer me."   
  


 

Chloe stood, forcing herself to walk closer. Every instinct in her Jody was telling her to run, but it was Lucifer. Her friend and partner. He jumped when she laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  


 

"Detective! I- what are you still doing here? Normal people just run for their lives. Scream. They don't stay..." Lucifer said, though he was still red. God, that looked like that hurt.  
  


 

"Well, normal people aren't friends with Satan, now are they?" Chloe cracked, and Lucifer actually smiled. He hummed lightly.  
  


 

"Well... If you stayed after seeing my true face, maybe you won't be affected by my wings?" Lucifer wondered aloud. Deciding it was worth a try, he released his wings and spread them, in all of their 7-foot glory.   
  


 

"Wow. They're....glowing?" Chloe felt like an idiot, but she decided she deserved a break. So, she figured that made up for her reached out and stroking the feathers of one wing. Of literal Satan. The actual Devil. Lucifer himself. Yeah, it was gonna take a while to get over that.  
  


 

She was startled when Lucifer _purred_ , though. She wasn't expecting that, so much so, she took a step back. Lucifer was back to the Lucifer she knew, burnt skin hidden, and his eyes were filled with caged lust. A shiver went down her back.

 

"Ah, I'll be leaving now." Chloe squeaked. Lucifer's eyes drained of lust and instead filled with confusion and curiosity directed at his wings. His eyes were a turmoil of curiosity. His gaze fell on her, burning.

 

"Do it again, please?" He sounded like he was conducting an experiment.

 

"Oh." She squeaked again, but she wasn't going to miss out on a chance to run her fingers through the downy feathers that covered the base of Lucifer's wings. She reached out and played with the feathers, which ruffled at first contact but smoothed over soon after.

 

"Detective, that feels absolutely splendid! I haven't been groomed since the Silver City!" Lucifer's voice was full of wonder, and Chloe thought she heard a bit of pain in his words as well. "Would you like me to teach you how to groom an angel?" Lucifer asked.

 

She nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So, it's time to address a few things! To begin with, this book is going to be fairly lengthy. I'm thinking anywhere from 30 to 40, or more, chapters, and I'm considering a sequel.
> 
> With that being said, a few warnings for the coming chapters! There will be a few new names making an appearance, most of them angels (ahhh Luci and his bros!!!) and demons. God for sure will be making an appearance, for which I'm VERY excited. 
> 
> With all that out of the way, I want to let you all know that it's up to you which book I'll be posting next! Next chapter I'll explain them, but there is Burning, True Faces, and Birds of a Feather. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Merry Easter Fools!
> 
> (The first not-dramatic chapter ending!! Wow!!!)


	5. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets curious, Lucifer tells a story!
> 
> short little filler chapter, but it explains a bunch about Maze, Lilith, and Lucifer's Fall!

Chloe and Lucifer had stayed up all night, Lucifer constantly checking on the Lilim and their success in finding her daughter. Around dawn, as the sun was peaking over the horizon, Chloe finally gave up on trying to suppress her curiosity.

 

"Hey, Lucifer?" She said hesitantly.

 

"Yeah?" He stood at the stove, scrambling eggs. His wings were folded behind his back, freshly groomed and glowing more than usual. In fact, he seemed a lot happier than usual, bouncing around the kitchen while cooking breakfast.

 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She continued, resolve hardening her tone. When he hummed in agreement, she continued again. "Why did you, ya know, fall?"

 

The sudden silence was deafening, and Chloe began to regret even considering asking when Lucifer looked up at her. To her surprise, no anger was held in his gaze, but instead, sadness replaced it. It took him a minute to get the words going, but finally, he began his story.

 

"Well, there once was a little fledgling angel named Samael. When his wings had finally grown in all their feathers, he decided he wanted to go play in the Darkness. You see, his name literally meant The Lightbringer, and he could spark a flame with only a thought." Lucifer's eyes were back to being focused on breakfast, but his lazy smile seemed fond.

 

"So, he flies all the way out into the Darkness, and he gets lost. He can't find his way back home, and it's so cold out there, his feathers are beginning to frost over. He panics, and he reaches out to a very large rock. Suddenly, the rock springs into a giant ball of fire, and he feels warm again. The light goes on forever, and the Darkness is filled with other, smaller rocks. He didn't want any place to be that cold and dark ever again, so he lights all the little rocks he can find. Soon, he hears his Father calling him home, so he leaves all the rocks and flies back home."

 

Chloe was grinning when Lucifer looked up. "The first day. Light." She said, which shocks Lucifer.

 

"I thought you didn't read the Bible?"

 

"Oh, no, I did. I just didn't agree with it much."

 

To that, Lucifer laughed. "The Seven Days. That actually got lost in translation." He replied, and Chloe's confused expression begged for an answer, so he supplied.

 

"It actually took billions of years from me lighting the stars to humanity being created, not a week. The other six Archangels and I are actually the 'Days'. In Tongues, which is the language of celestial beings, 'Yenim' means Archangels, but sounds like days in Hebrew. Many of the highest clergies misheard, and so I'm also known as 'Yom Rishon', or Sunday. I've always found it ironic; people go to church on the day of Satan." Chloe burst out laughing. It was pretty ironic.

 

"Anyway, so little fledgling me lit the stars, which was the beginning of all my misdeeds. The next was that I disobeyed Father. He had begun tinkering about with a little set of toys he called Adam and Eve. He'd been fairly upset when Raziel had fed them from the Tree of Knowledge-" Chloe's surprised gasp had cut him off.

 

"I thought Satan was the one who did that?" She asked, scandalized at being lied to, by the Bible of all things!

 

Lucifer laughed. "No, my sister Raziel did that. She's the angel of Knowledge, after all. But, back to the story! He commanded I protect Eden from Adam and Eve, using the Flaming Sword. I listened, for a while, but after nearly seven thousand years, I grew a bit bored with the task. So, I took a break. While doing so, two children snuck into the Garden and ate from the Tree of Life. Their names were Mazikeen, yes, our little demon, and Lilith. Twins. They became immortal, and as punishment, Father placed us all in Hell, and we stayed for quite a long time. Granted, Mazikeen and I visited Earth often, especially when Shakespeare was alive. He was very good in bed. I was quite disappointed when he went to Heaven." Lucifer laughed.

 

Chloe smiled again, standing to get her plate from Lucifer.

 

"Wow, that doesn't seem very fair. God sounds kind of like a dick." Chloe said, before glancing around the room, expecting to be struck down by lightning. When none came, she relaxed and began to gobble down her food hungrily.


	6. Grooming Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Ella are curious as to why Chloe has spending so much time with Lucifer

Nearly a week later, and everyone but those in Lucifer's inner circle had given up hope of finding Trixie. Dan was dealing by pushing himself into work, but Chloe was spending more and more time with Lucifer. 

 

Dan wasn't sure how to feel, as they'd been told their daughter was more than likely dead or sold by now, and Chloe ran to someone who had hurt her too many times to count. Her mood wasn't in the slightest bit dampened. She hadn't changed at all, just kept hanging with Lucifer. Dan had had enough. 

 

"Hey, Ella. Would you mind helping me with something?" He asked the forensics expert, who was currently working on evidence from an older, cold case. 

 

"Sure! Whatcha need?" She asked, straightening and smiling.

 

"I'm worried, about Chloe and Lucifer. It feels like they're hiding something, ya know?" He continued, and Ella nodded in agreement.

 

"Of course! I thought I was the only who noticed. Where do we start, hmm?"

 

And that was where it all went wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

At noon of the next day, Ella and Dan snuck into Lucifer's penthouse. Luckily, he, Maze, and Chloe were all gone. Ella searched Lucifer's study, while Dan worked in his office. 

 

They looked for hours until sometime around 4, they met in Lucifer's bedroom, the only unsearched place in the entire house.

 

"Nothing, you?" Ella asked, frowning slightly.

 

Dan shook his head. "Nothing. At all. It's almost too clean." He complained. Ella was about to reply when the elevator dinged, and Chloe and Lucifer's voices floated around in the air. Dan and Ella shared a look, creeping over to hide on the other side of Lucifer's bed.

 

"Well, Detective, Maze has decided it's time to break out the hounds." Lucifer said warily.

 

Chloe response was curious. "Hounds? As in, Hellhounds?"

 

Lucifer hummed in agreement, and a loud whooshing sound blocked out Chloe's response. A loud groan filled the penthouse. "Damn, Detective, I don't know what that was, but, please do it again! It felt absolutely heavenly! And trust me, I'd know!"

 

Dan and Ella both twisted their faces in disgust. Were they...having sex?

 

"The feathers were twisted, all I did was pull them apart. Looked painful, so I figured it'd help." Dan and Ella both sighed in relief. They weren't having sex, good.

 

"Detective, Lilith will be coming late tonight, so I think it best you don't stay over again. She can be quite dangerous, and I'm sure you've already caught her eye. We don't need to worry about my little pet getting distracted. Speaking of the little demon, she's got a few of the Lilim looking into security cameras. She's only found that a car left with Trixie after school and went somewhere north, but Azazel is quite the tricky one. We'll find the little offspring soon, I promise."

 

At Lucifer's words, Dan stilled. Even the FBI hadn't found where the car was headed. So that was why Chloe was spending so much time with Lucifer, he was looking for Trixie! Not to mention, apparently had stayed over? God only knows what they did.

 

"Lucifer, tell me about the animals again." Chloe's voice seemed fond of the story, and Lucifer seemed happy to tell it!

 

"Alright, Detective. When Raziel gave Adam and Eve the fruit from the Tree, the first humans realized they were naked. They begged Father for something other than leaves to hide themselves, and Father decided to take skin from animals to do so. He took skin from a few of the animals, and their brethren were forced to watch. They became angry, and so they decided they'd go after the humans. It took years, but even creatures such as the once-cuddly tigers had taken the life of a human. All the other animals, whose brethren had been spared, were fine with eating grass rather than exacting revenge upon humanity. And so, carnivores and herbivores were created."

 

Chloe sighed in contentment, and Lucifer hummed tiredly. 

 

"You know, Detective, I speak all languages. That includes those of animals. Perhaps you'd like to ride a lion? They're quite friendly, surprisingly. Though the manes are such a hassle."

 

"Oh, would you really? I'd love to!" Her voice was filled with awe and excitement.

 

Dan and Ella's eyes bulged out of their heads, and the two shared a worried look. Did Chloe believe Lucifer could tame a lion?

 

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked.

 

"Yes, Detective?" Lucifer asked.

 

"Do you molt? LIke birds?"

 

"Yes, sadly. It looks awful when I do, though. It's like a furless mouse back there. It's not fun picking up all the feathers, either."

 

Chloe laughed. 

 

"Although, they do make good nesting materials." Lucifer said thoughtfully.

 

"Nesting...?" Chloe trailed off curiously.

 

"Yes. If I had a flock, I would make a nest. I doubt even Amenadiel would be willing to flock with the original Fallen Angel, though, so..." His voice was filled with a deep sadness.

 

"What if I was your flock. You said last time that grooming is what the flock generally does, right? I'm basically already a part of yours, then!"

 

Lucifer laughed. "I wish. Flocking changes the chemical makeup of a being, and no one has ever flocked with a human before. I won't risk it, Chloe, not if you could get hurt!"

 

There was a rush of feathers before silence filled the penthouse, and it stayed that way for a while. Finally, Dan and Ella stood, tiptoeing to the door. They both stopped in their tracks at the sight before them, though. Lucifer, kneeling in front of the couch, with Chloe's fingers working tediously on untangling his feathers. From his wings. Which sprouted from his back. Dan fainted.

 

The thud caught both Chloe and Lucifer's attention, their eyes simultaneously catching Ella's wide ones. Her face was stricken, and she managed to get out, "Oh, _God,_ " before she followed Dan's footsteps.

 

Chloe and Lucifer shared a look, sighing in sync.

 

* * *

 

 

Ella woke first, with a start. Her eyes wide, she sat straight up. The first thing she noticed was that she was laying in Lucifer's bed, the second, Dan was right beside her. The third? The sun was coming up, and there were fervent whispers coming from the kitchen. She stood and managed to get to the kitchen. Chloe and Lucifer quit their discussion, and Ella wasn't too surprised when Lucifer spoke first.

 

"So, Ella, how are you doing. You know, with being friends with Satan."

 

Ella snorted, which seemed to surprise Lucifer and Chloe both. "Eh, he doesn't seem too bad anyway."


	7. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans get curious, Lucifer gets emotional. Kinda filler chapter? Explains a bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, little Hellions! I'd appreciate feedback wherever you can give it! This chapter hits emotions, and explains more about our dear Little Luci!!

Dan woke up an hour later, grumbling and upset about being put into Lucifer's bed, but he got over it when he ate and had a cup of coffee. Soon, he was bright-eyed and ready to let the questions fly, and Ella wasn't any different. They pestered him for a while before...

 

"Fine, fine! I'll answer your bloody questions!" Lucifer gave up, and then he gave them the order of Ella, Chloe, then Dan.

 

Ella started with, "Why did you choose to leave Hell?"

 

Lucifer didn't have to think about that one. "I was tired of all the torture. Yeah, it was fun at first, but it grew boring after the first few thousand years, you know? It was the same thing, over and over and bloody over! I decided enough was enough. Your turn, Detective!"

 

Chloe thought for a moment. "Who was your flock before you fell?"

 

Lucifer sighed. "My flock consisted of Asariel, Cassiel, Bariel, Hadriel, Gadriel, Pathiel, and Zophiel."

 

Dan squirmed. What should he ask? Hmm... "Who are the Seven Archangels?" He decided on asking, and Lucifer actually smiled at this.

 

"I'm the first, of course. Light. Michael is the second, seas. Gabriel is next, with plants. Raphael is the fourth, of sky animals. Ariel is the fifth, sea animals. Uriel was the sixth, land animals, and Raziel is the seventh, with humans. Of course, she didn't create you, but she gifted you with Knowledge, and therefore true Free Will." Lucifer said as if it were common knowledge, though it probably seemed so to him.

 

"You said Uriel _was_? What happened to him?" Ella asked, and Lucifer went silent. They all looked at him, expecting an answer. But it never came.

 

Lucifer couldn't bear to look them in the face. He was to bear that alone. Chloe caught the raw emotion in his eyes, and she sobered and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Lucifer? Are you ok?"

 

Ella and Dan had both gotten closer as well, and Lucifer took a quick step back. "Yes, I'm fine Detective. All is well. Uriel is quite dead, his very soul destroyed." He forced out, and all three mortals noticed a tear fall from his face, though they didn't betray that they had.

 

"That sounds...awful?" Ella tried, but everyone caught the guilt passing through Lucifer's eyes. Lucifer quickly looked to Chloe, who wasn't happy about his evasion. He was hiding something. And, by the looks of it, it was something _big_.

 

"Your turn, Detective." He said. Chloe squinted.

 

"Why won't you talk about Uriel, Lucifer?" She finally said, and her eyes scanned him, taking in everything. Lucifer hated when she was like this. There weren't any hiding things from her once she went into Detective Mode.

 

Lucifer sighed, throwing his hands up and looking away. "Must I answer?" He asked lowly, but he already knew Chloe would nod, so he continued. "Fine. I don't like talking about the brother who died at my hands. Satisfied?" He griped. Ella, Chloe, and Dan were shocked into to silence. It was quiet for a while before Ella broke the solemnity.

 

"Why would you..?" She said, trailing off. She couldn't fathom why their Lucifer would kill his own brother. There was genuine fear in Dan's eyes.

 

"Uriel was a master of cause and effect. He was going to set off a chain reaction that led to Chloe's death. I wouldn't let him hurt her. I swore that moment, when he was lying in my arms, taking his last breath, there were only two people I'd do such a thing for." Lucifer's voice was hard and unforgiving, but the three could sense all the loathing was directed at himself. Chloe slung herself at him, arms wrapping around his waist, and Ella followed after. Lucifer noted that Chloe's eyes were wet.

 

Dan stood awkwardly before Ella roped him into the group hug, too. Lucifer smiled down at them sadly. After a moment, they all broke up, and Lucifer turned to Dan. "Your turn!" He said, bouncing slightly.

 

"What exactly is a flock?" Dan asked, and Lucifer laughed a bit.

 

"It's a group of angels bound to each other. In theory, it would work for humans when flocking with an angel, but in practice, well...no one has tried. I'd love to flock with you all, but I won't risk your lives to do so." Lucifer answered, with no hesitation.

 

Ella said, "Who were the original demons, and how were more created?"

 

"Mazikeen and Lilith, and Lilith had sex with humans. Demon blood is much stronger than that of humans, so it takes up the entire body. Therefore, rather than half-human, half-demon, each one of the Lilim is pure-bred demonic." He replied.

 

They kept at the questions for nearly an hour, when the elevator opened to reveal Mazikeen and Lilith. Side by side, it was very clear that they were twins. It was odd, seeing two Maze's in the same room, but everyone's mind was somewhere else when Maze declared, "We found her. We found Trixie."


	8. Finding Trixie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Hellhounds are one of my favorite mythical creatures, so expect to see little Hades more often! Thank you for all the comments and kudos, it really helps me update more often! Kepp in mind, I update as I write, so that's why sometimes it takes longer to update!

Chloe was the first to react. " _What?_ "

Maze repeated herself, and Lucifer grinned, then frowned. "And why isn't she here?"

Lilith answered the question with, "Well, Hades seems to have taken a liking to her. He won't let me near her, keeps growling. Kinda of like what he did to you, hmm?"

Lilith's casual statement alarmed both of Trixie's parents, who looked, wide-eyed, to Lucifer for answers. They seemed to think it was a bad thing, but Hades was honestly just an overgrown pooch. Granted, he was the King of Hellhounds, but the tough-dog act was just that, an act. Lucifer quickly calmed the worried parents, then glanced back at the twin demons.

"Okay, so Chloe, Dan, and I will go calm my hound, while you call the Lilim back to Hell. I'll see you at the gates, okay?" Lucifer responded, and Lilith nodded. Mazikeen glared but gave a slight shake of her head.

Lucifer ushered the nervous detectives into his car as quickly as possible, and they were on the way to the warehouse where Trixie was being held. When they arrived, Lucifer's eyes lit up in recognition. This was the warehouse where he had died by Malcolm's hand. Shaking the thought, he told the two humans to stay behind until he calmed Hades, who howled at hearing his Lord's voice.

Lucifer took a tentative step in, and his nose was flooded with a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time. Azazel. Lucifer growled in disgust, quickening his pace until he found the girl and the hound, who were cuddled together into a corner. Hades stood, alert and excited, allowing Lucifer to pick Trixie up. She smiled brightly and squeezed him.

"Hello, Princess." Lucifer teased, holding her in one arm and signaling for Hades to be alert with his other. The Hellhound grew, his head over Lucifer's shoulders on all fours. His eyes gleamed red and spikes lifted along his spine, tail sharpening until he truly looked horrendous. Trixie didn't seem to mind, but Hades scared the shit out of both Chloe and Dan when he came out behind their daughter and Lucifer, growling. Lucifer handed Trixie over to her parents, who fussed over her, while he and Hades scouted out the warehouse. The left wall was clean, nothing suspicious. He stopped in his tracks when he happened upon the back of the building, though. In striking red paint, his name was scrawled on the wall.

Lucifer groaned and rushed to check on the three mortals, two of which were fussing over Trixie's dirty skin as she just laughed them off. They had much bigger worries.

"Trixie, listen to me. I need to ask you a very important question." Lucifer said, pushing both parents out of his way as he knelt to speak to his new Heir. She smiled and nodded at him happily. "Who took you?"

"He was very pretty. He had the fluffiest white hair and really pretty green eyes. Well, he only had one eye, but it was really pretty. He made me call him Azel!" She said excitedly, but when a worried look crossed Lucifer's face, she frowned. "Was he a bad man?" She asked, and Chloe and Dan both noticed Lucifer's facial expression as he stood and walked around the car. They barely caught it as they climbed into the car, Chloe in the front, Dan and Trixie in the back.

"The worst, love. The worst."


	9. "Lucifer's" Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick filler chapter to explain things!!!

An hour later, Chloe, Dan, and Lucifer sat across from each other in Lucifer's living room, quiet as they listened to Trixie fall asleep. When light snoring echoed from Lucifer's bedroom, Chloe and Dan leaned in. Chloe broke the silence first.

"Who's Azazel, Lucifer?" She asked, but the Devil wouldn't meet her eyes. He glanced away, and she caught the familiar look of guilt in his eyes. In her lap, her fingers flew against each other. She repeated the question once more, and Lucifer replied by standing and strolling to the balcony.

He bent over, resting his elbows on the railings and sighed. Chloe stood, ready to move towards him when the words floated along with the light breeze. "My son. He's my son."

Dan and Chloe both let out a ragged, "What?"

Lucifer nodded. "When I first Fell, I knew nothing of sex. I wasn't aware having children was possible through sexual encounters. The first visit to Earth I had, a woman came to me and invited me to her bedspace. She led me through it, and I ended up realizing I liked having sex. Later on, I met a woman named Julia. We had a brief affair, though I was really there for her nephew, Gaius, although you know him as Julius Caesar. We had made a deal for him to gain victory in the Gallic Wars. I stayed to make sure the deal was complete when Julia visited. She was round as the sun, pregnant. With my child. So I stayed longer and took the child. It nearly killed Julia, as she wasn't a vessel of divine birth."

Chloe placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder reassuringly. He glanced at her, and she didn't miss the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I made sure to be there throughout his life, but Nephilim are unstable if not born to a Divine Vessel. He went mad, so I had him caged in Hell. He broke out a century ago, and we couldn't find him. It seems he's trying to smoke me out though.."


End file.
